Silicone adhesives, including silicone pressure sensitive adhesives, may have a variety of desirable properties. In a variety of applications, silicone adhesives may exhibit, for example, good adhesion over a wide temperature range, resistance to environmental factors such as oxidation and ultraviolet light, high moisture vapor transmission rates, and good electrical properties. Certain silicone adhesives are useful for medical tapes and dressings because the silicone adhesive can provide adhesion while gently removing from the skin without causing trauma or stripping skin cells or hair. Some of these silicone adhesives are described in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2011/0212325 (Determan et al.) and Int. Pat. App. Pub. No. WO 2005/102403 (Gantner et al.).
In certain silicone adhesive tapes, delamination of the silicone adhesive from the tape backing can be a problem. Such delamination can make it difficult to remove the adhesive from skin, for example, and limits the ability to reuse the tape.